


Boom

by SilverMidnight



Series: Marriage [4]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I made this way darker than I meant to, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Choosing work over their honeymoon comes at a small price for Deeks and Callen.
Relationships: G Callen/Marty Deeks
Series: Marriage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to have way more angst than I thought it would, but I still like it and I hope you will to. Why is it so easy to write for these boys?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

Letting out a low groan Deeks lifted his gun and took off in the opposite direction as Kensi. He hated whenever suspects decided to go in different directions. Both he and his partner might be able to take care of themselves but he wanted to be there to have her back anyway.

As he ran down a long corridor he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Even if he was able to take down the man he was chasing he would never be able to get back to her in time to be of any kind of help.

He wasn't even going to try to guess where Sam and Callen were. Knowing the two of them they could be practically anywhere in the entire complex taking down whoever it was that was leading the group they were after.

Deeks was aware that if he thought about it he'd be able to say the name of the person, but at the moment in time he just couldn't bring himself to care. No, that wasn't right. He still cared. He always cared. He just wanted the case to be over with so he could go back to what he was supposed to be doing. Spending a whole two weeks with his now husband doing absolutely nothing.

He could barely believe that he and Callen had gotten married at all. Partially because he never thought that it would happen and partially because it seemed as if nothing in their day to day life had changed at all.

It wasn't as if he wanted things to change. He really didn't want them to change. He would have liked to have a little while where they could both relax and celebrate the life that they started together though. That was where the honeymoon was supposed to come in.

A two week trip to spend time in Ireland with Callen. They'd have nothing to do other than relax and take in everything that had happened. Alright, so that wasn't all that they were going to do, but it was a fairly important part. At least it would have been.

They hadn't even gotten to the airport when they got a call from a very apologetic Eric. He hated to admit it, but the urge to ignore the phone as soon as he saw the techs name had almost been overwhelming.

Apparently he was a good man though because instead they went back to work. That was almost three weeks ago. All the plans they had were gone. At that point he wasn't even sure that they were going to get a honeymoon at all.

Although given the fact that he literally chasing down a suspect that was shooting at him he probably should be paying attention to what was happening. Shaking his head slightly he rounded a corner only to come to a screeching halt when he saw the person holding a detonator standing next to a bomb.

"Every get out!" Sam suddenly barked through his ear piece, "The whole place is wired to blow!"

Deeks wanted to raise his gun wanting to stop what was about to happen, but he knew that wasn't going to happen when he saw the dark smirk on the mans face. Cursing under his breath he quickly turned around and started to run out the way he came in.

Grabbing the handrail he threw himself over it and felt so relieved when he saw the open door. Barely getting half his foot out the door when a wave of heat and power crashed into him sending him flying out of the building. He hit the concrete with enough force that the world went black for a moment.

When he opened his eyes next the first thing he saw was the now burning building he had just been standing in. It took a second for it to hit him what had just happened, but it was more of a passing thought as he was entranced by the smoke and flames dancing into the blue sky. He never realized just how peaceful something so destructive could be.

For a moment he simply laid there watched as they intertwined around each other moving in perfect sync. He could feel tears running down his face and wondered if it was because he was seeing something that wasn't meant to be seen. A fuzzy voice whispered in the back of his mind that it was because he was staring into a fire.

As he continued to watch he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was supposed to be doing. Something important. Whatever it was seemed to flit past him just out of range of him figuring it out.

If he could just focus on what was going on than he could do it, but with every breath he took he felt something pushing down on him. It was so warm and though his brain yelled at him that he needed to move he found himself closing his eyes and letting himself be completely surrounded.

"Marty!" a voice that sounded miles away yelled jolting him back to the real world.

Blinking a few times Deeks found himself staring at the sky once more. He barely had time to notice that the once blue sky was now filled with pinks and oranges. The idea that the sun was setting just hit him when he was lifted off the ground.

An uncontrollable scream escaped him as he was quickly moved before being placed on the ground once more. Tears streamed down his face his body trying to curl in on itself without him even thinking about it.

"No, don't move," the voice ordered suddenly right next to his ear, "I know it hurts, but don't move. Okay?"

"Fuck," Deeks gasped feeling something brush over his side.

"I know. I'm sorry, but he has to check. Try to breathe. Does anything else hurt?"

Though he was aware that more had been said the only thing that really stuck in his mind was breathe. Grabbing onto that word with everything that he was Deeks did his best to follow the instruction.

Every breath that he took pulled painfully on his side making his gasp out. Slowly but surely the pain started to dim. He could still feel it, but it no longer felt as if he was going to pass out. At that point he was going to call it a success.

With one last shaky breath Deeks opened his eyes once more and looked up. He was expecting to see the sky once more, but instead his vision was filled by the worried, and slightly too close, face of his husband.

Smiling as best he could the detective slowly lifted his hand letting it come to rest on the older mans cheek. His thumb brushed under his eye wiping away a tear that he wasn't sure the man knew what there.

"Why are you crying, G?" Deeks questioned not noticing how rough his voice was, "It's our honeymoon. You're not supposed to cry."

"Marty," Callen breathed sounding lost before he swallowing roughly and looked away, "Sam, we need-"

"Sam?" Deeks asked furrowing his brow in confusion, "Why is Sam on our honeymoon, Callen?"

"ETA is four minutes out," Sam offered somewhere to his left, "Keep him talking."

Moving his head away from his husband Deeks found the SEAL kneeling next to him his attention focused on something by his side. For a moment he sat there staring at the man before a hand cupped the side of his face and rolled it away.

"Marty," Callen smiled down at him, "I need you to focus. What's the last thing you remember?"

It took a moment for the question to make sense to him. He knew that he should feel more concerned about that, but he couldn't figure out why that was. All he knew was that the question was important. What was the question again?

"Marty," Callen called out tapping the side of his face, "No, no. Don't close your eyes. I need you to stay awake. Okay? Stay with me."

"G?" Deeks asked confused, "What? What happened?"

"Three minutes," Sam said his voice hard.

"Sam? Why are you on our honeymoon?"

Deeks watched as Callen once again looked over at his partner before looking back down at him. He could see the mans mouth open as if he was going to say something, but he found himself clenching his eyes shut once more as the world started to spin.

The pain that he felt before seemed to come back twice as bad. He felt like he was going to throw up and he knew that was the last thing he wanted given how much pain he was already in. He couldn't let himself do that.

"Hey," Callen ordered tightening his hold on his face slightly, "I need you to keep your eyes open, Deeks."

"I don't feel good, G," the detective whimpered even as he did what the man wanted.

"I know, Sweetheart. Just keep them okay. Okay? Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Cab. We were going to the airport."

Callen gave him what he was sure was supposed to be a comforting smile his thumb running over his cheek as he moved to sit more comfortably. A low gasp fell from Deeks as the older man leaned down and pressed a barely there kiss to his forehead. The movement was so sweet yet it sent a spike of fear through him.

"G?" Deeks questioned his voice shakier than he liked.

"We got called away before we got to the airport," Callen started keeping his voice soft, "The team needed us. That was three weeks ago."

"I don't..."

"We were chasing the group down, but we didn't know they had explosives."

"Callen. Please."

"Your head is bleeding fairly badly, Deeks, and you're confused about what's going on. You were unconscious when we got to you and really close to the fire. And… There's a pipe sticking out of your side."

"Oh."

A shaky breath slipped from him as he tried not to panic at the news. He should have known that it was bad given the fact he passed out earlier, but the knowledge seemed hazy. The pain and panic, on the other hand, that was very clear. It was the only thing he found he could focus on.

"Breathe, Marty," Callen muttered brushing a thumb over his forehead, "Just breathe. You're going to be fine."

"G?" Deeks asked his eyes darting around trying to take everything in, "What happened? Why aren't we in Ireland?"

Above him Deeks heard his husband let out a shaky breath. He stared up at the man as Callen lifted their hands up and placed a kiss to his knuckles. A smile came to his lips only to be wiped away when the older man was replaced by someone else.

In the back of his mind he knew that the woman in front of him wasn't there to harm him, but that did nothing to quell the panic coursing through him. Without thinking Deeks found himself trying to turn his head to find his husband. He needed to know the man was there.

"Hey, calm down, you're okay" Callen said coming back into view as his hand once gain tangled in Deeks, "I'm not going anywhere."

"G," Deeks whimpered tears filling his eyes.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Deeks tried to nod his head but he was forced to stop when a brace was wrapped around his neck. Around him voices spoke but he found it impossible to pay attention to what was actually being said.

Instead he tried to focus on Callen, but before he could find him the whole world shifted and pain ricocheted through him once more. For a moment the whole room went completely black. At least he though that it was only for a moment. He had been so sure.

The next thing that he knew though his eyes were blinking open to white lights baring down on him. Letting out a hiss he closed his eyes trying to get away from the blinding light though he knew it was a good thing.

As he laid there he found himself trying to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It was then that he realized that he wasn't in any pain. All of the pain that he felt before was gone and replaced with the haze that came with heavy medication.

"Deeks?" someone said right next to him, "You're awake."

"Wh-What?" he questioned his voice breaking painfully as he spoke.

Over to the side of him he heard things being moved around before a hand holding a cup and straw came into his vision. Letting the straw enter his mouth he took a sip of water feeling so much relief when the coolness soothed over the itchiness that was there.

"There you go," the voice offered softly, "Feel better?"

Blinking a few times Deeks gave himself a moment as the world around him came into focus. It didn't take much to figure out that he was in a hospital room. Feeling more than a little confused he forced himself to take a deep breath and finally noticed that someone was standing above him.

"G?" he asked shakily.

"Hey," the older man smiled resting a hand on his forehead brushing his curls from his face, "There you are."

"Wh-What? What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Resting his head on the pillow Deeks let his mind wonder trying to find an answer to his husbands question. For a moment everything was completely blank. He just felt so out of it. Given he was in the hospital it wasn't that shocking.

As soon as that thought entered though his mind seemed to jump into overtime. He could remember having to separate from Kensi when the suspects went different ways. He had just gotten up the stairs when he saw that there was a bomb. Through his ear piece he heard Sam telling everyone to get out. Then he ran, but after that his mind went blank once more.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked looking around the room once again as he tried to sit up, "Sam?"

"They're okay," Callen answered putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down, "Kensi got a concussion, but she's fine now. Sam and I were able to get out."

"Me?"

"There was a lot of loose debris where you were. When the bomb went off it, and you, went flying. You got an iron pipe in your side and hit your head when you landed. Almost got burned by the flames too but we got to you first."

Sighing he relaxed back into his bed trying to figure out what had just been said. He could take in the knowledge that the team was safe but everything else seemed too far away for him to grasp. If he was truthful he was okay with not thinking about anything.

"When I had decided to switch from law to being a cop I hadn't realized just how many bombs I would have to deal with." Deeks snarked squirming to get more comfortable.

"It's a good thing we're on a team with Sam," Callen replied back nodding his head.

"Tell me about it."

"How about I tell you what we're going to do once you get out of here?" Callen asked sitting down once more.

"Working?" Deeks guessed turning to look at him.

"No, you're not going on any cases until you've healed up. And I have the next two weeks off. Someone needs to look after you."

"Uh huh. I see. You just married me to get time off."

A sad smile came to Callen's lips as he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. It was so sweet and gentle that he couldn't help but smile as the man pulled back. A hand came back to brush his hair away causing him to shut his eyes as sleep started to pull him under once more.

"I love you, Marty," Callen muttered linking their free hands together.

"Love you too," Deeks replied as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
